1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mirror assemblies. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicular mirror assemblies. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicular mirror assemblies including means for illuminating.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is directed to a mirror assembly for use, primarily, with vehicles such as trucks, busses, and the like. The present invention has particular utility in association with transportation vehicles, such as school busses and the like. Typically, school busses have exterior mirrors mounted onto the front fender, or in proximity thereto, to enable the driver to have a field of view extending both downwardly and forwardly of the front end of the vehicle to ensure a viewing of any activity thereabout. Because these mirrors are exterior to the vehicle, they are viewable by persons in other vehicles and by pedestrians as well as by the driver of the vehicle.
Vehicles, especially large vehicles such as school busses, are required in most, if not all, jurisdictions to have exterior lights as a safety feature. Vehicles are also required to have rear-view mirrors. The present invention enhances safety by providing lights in exterior mirrors, which can work either independently or in conjunction with any other exterior lights the vehicle may have. The present invention can, similarly, be used in conjunction with interior mirrors.